Mavis Vermilion (Tales)/Magics
Demon Lord Used Blood Dhampir AKA Vampire Killer Magic (クラッド・ダムピール / '''吸血種の殺し魔法, ''Buraddo Damupīru / Kyūketsushu no Koroshi Mahou)' This is the power that can evenly matches the power of Luchia's Black Death, that could also nullified her magic on her body. Just like other slayer magics do, her magic is intended to kill Vampire, Succubus or Dhampir (which are similar to Vampire). This allows her to be invulnerable too, but comes with the blow of Black Death's spells, her damages (injuries) on her body doesn't heal fast which suggested that her healing magic will be nullified with a magic that equally matches hers. Her magic is also can be categorized as a variant magic of Devil Slayer Magic, but was rejected by Luchia who stated even thought Vampire can be noted as a devil but can be categorized with the others because this is the one-of-a-kind power that only could obtained by taking over a Demon Lord. (She used all three demons' name for attacks) * Vampire's Fury (吸血鬼(ヴァンパイア) の猛威 '' Kyūketsuki(Vanpaia) no Moui'') - Mavis unleashed a beam of red, magenta/purple and yet black light from consumes a large amount of energy (magic powers). Which is quite destructive, that could leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. * Succubus's Afra Rotundus (夢魔の朱色蝙蝠 (アフラ　ロトンドス) '' Muma no Shuiro Koumori (Afura Rotondosu)) - Mavis cans summoned a large stream of red gradient black bats with butterfly-like wings and swarm right at her opponents by holding up her left, if wanted to full powers, both hands up. This attack is similar but weaker to Luchia's Mystic Arte - Nightmare Lorelei, instead her attack is a hurricane of butterflies. * '''Dhampir's Gale' (半吸血鬼(ダムピール)の暴風 Hankyūketsuki(Damupīru) no Boufū) - This is an alternate version of Death God's Gale, she spins her spear upwards and unleashes a large red, magenta/purple tornado gale from it. * Succubus's Liliac (夢魔の淡紫蝙蝠 (リリアク) Muma no Tanshi Koumori (Ririaku)) - This is a spell of summoning red glowing black bats that swarming into the opponent like two tornado from two black-hole like portals. Magic Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis was self-taught Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and summoning an army of knights. *'Heavenly Wolf' (天狼 Tenrō): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a humongous wolf. The wolf's frightening face and forelegs appear to be covered in a dark flame pattern, and its paws sprout saplings similar to the ones seen on Tenrou Island. *'Tenrou Soldier' (天狼兵 Tenrōhei): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a whole army. All of the "knights" wield a sword, shield with an insignia of wings, and wear armor. However, the Guild Master of Blue Skull could see through the illusion, causing it to dissipate. *'Guardian Eagle ': Mavis summons a massive eagle-like creature with big wings, with spouted saplings on his shoulders and claws, resembling those on the Tenrou Island. The illusion is noted to appear as being incredibly life-like. Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes. It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars. Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily. Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age.128 It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for seven years. Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō): The first of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. Rivaling the power Fairy Glitter, this Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed.129 After using Law, Mavis eventually modified and improved Law by removing its side effect whenever it is used, setting it as the basis for Fairy Law.130 Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Mavis was taught of this style of Magic from Zeref, in which she first learned Law. *'Law' (ロウ Rō): This Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the caster's target. When Mavis used it, it was powerful enough to counteract the effects of the Tenrou Jade. Zeref taught Mavis this spell in order to protect her friends and fend for herself. It's stated it takes 10 years to completely master this spell and can cause repercussions on the user when done incompletely. Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): Mavis used an incomplete version of a spell to save Yury Dreyar, which as a result, cursed her, making her unable to age or mature. This black art is known for its' killing propensity, causing death to those the user holds precious to them and cares for deeply. *'Death' Predation (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku): This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. Category:Mage's Magics Category:Main Characters